gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 329 - Unintended Consequences
Ch. 328 - Splintered Streams Ch. 330 - Discoveries and Confessions CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Times Like These Travel to Oktoberfest Entrance Paradox Find 6 differences in Oktoberfest Entrance Paradox 2. Street Food Gazebo Place 4 Bavarian Food Stall in the Garden 3. Two Birds, No Stone Return to Royal Dinner Find 12 hidden objects in Royal Dinner 4. Splintered Thorn Travel to Bavarian Bridal Carriage Find 12 hidden objects in Bavarian Bridal Carriage 5. Woodwind Instrument Have 3 Didgeridoo Instrument in the Garden Upgrade 1 Bavarian Food Stall to Level 2 6. Storm of Worry Travel to Horse Carriages Time Loop Match 12 details in Horse Carriages Time Loop 7. Change in Plans Return to Pike Place Market Find 12 hidden objects in Pike Place Market 8. Culture Shock Travel to Pschorr-Bräurosl Find 12 hidden objects in Pschorr-Bräurosl 9. Doubt Exposes Debate Travel to Terrace Pool Bar Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Terrace Pool Bar Time Warp 10. Pitch and Percussion Upgrade 1 Didgeridoo Instrument to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Bavarian Food Stall to Level 3 11. Celebration to Chaos Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 329 scenes Have 1 Augustiner Bräu Garten in the Garden 12. Complete the Volksfest Set Collect the Pole of Celebration and place it in your Garden. 13. Straight from the Barrel Upgrade 1 Augustiner Bräu Garten to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Didgeridoo Instrument to Level 3 14. Beer Garden Upgrade 1 Augustiner Bräu Garten to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Augustiner Bräu Garten to Level 5 15. Build the Oktoberfest Amusement Complete the Oktoberfest Amusement Wonder 16. Last one Standing Upgrade the Oktoberfest Amusement to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Oktoberfest Entrance Paradox Earn 2 stars in Oktoberfest Entrance Paradox! 3 Star Bavarian Bridal Carriage Earn 3 stars in Bavarian Bridal Carriage! 3 Star Horse Carriages Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Horse Carriages Time Loop! 3 Star Pschorr-Bräurosl Earn 3 stars in Pschorr-Bräurosl! 3 Star Terrace Pool Bar Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Terrace Pool Bar Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 329 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 329 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 329 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Times Like These Ch.329/S.1 - Oktoberfest Entrance Paradox Hi Dear! I could use a little help. I need to get straight to business and solve this Paradox. Also, I wouldn't mind your company. We have been solving Paradoxes forever now, haven't we? There's always one around the corner. Time to get to work! Well, that's better now. You have such a calm way of handling Paradoxes. Good for you! I was wondering... would it kill anyone to loosen up a little and maybe par-tay? Things have been so grim around, lately! I can't help feeling put off! Looking at all these people in festive mood, I'm all about ready to kick into my party pants! After all, a celebration is long overdue! You think so too? Good thinking sweet cheeks! Quest:Two Birds, No Stone Ch.243/S.4 - Royal Dinner Hello, my fair Agent! While we still have the problem of the Hourglass Syndicate, with Raymond in our chambers, I feel things are finally about settling down. Phooey! And my appetite has been off the roof, lately! You spoke my mind, Enrique! How about a party? I feel everybody needs to let loose and have some fun! Lulu! How could you be so inconsiderate? We can't party while some of us are actually trying their hand at restoring peace in history! Wow, Enrique! I didn't take you for a party pooper! Although, I must say, there is not much we can do at thiis point but lay back and stretch our feet for a bit, Like I said, Raymond isn't escaping anytime now. I've made sure of that. Woo. I've sure gotten responsible with my time here. Let's attend the Oktoberfest celebrations! You know, dear, I hardly did anything to convince you but I'm glad to see some spirit! That's what I'm talking about1 Let's call everyone! A party should do everybody good! Quest:Splintered Thorn Ch.329/S.2 - Bavarian Bridal Carriage Hello, Agent! Everyone was asked to assemble here! What's all this about? Weren't you supposed to be manning Raymond, Enrique? Hey! I'm not a watch guard! I've taken care of that for now. Where is everybody? Megan? Borgsworth? Quincy? Tessa? Hey, everyone! What's going on? I'm here! As far as I know, Megan and Borgsworth haven't returned from the Beyond! Then we'll just have to get started without them! Since we have all been working very hard. I thought we could all use a little relaxing and cheering up! It's also the perfect occasion. Oktoberfest has just begun and it's going to be a blast for sure! How can you be in the mood to celebrate when everything as we know is at the risk of collapsing into shambles? Cut him some slack, Quincy dear! We've all been so off the edge recently! There is no harm in getting some time off! I'm sorry, but I can't be a part of this. Some of us actually have work to do! Leave him be! Quincy can get a little rough when it comes to matters of work. I actually don't mind a little time off to blow some steam! Things have been messy recently and it wouldn't kill to sit back and actually enjoy for a bit. Quest:Storm of Worry Ch.329/S.3 - Horse Carriages Time Loop Boy! Quincy sure was hard on everybody1 Let's find out what's bothering him. Hey, Quincy! That was totally uncalled for. You could have been a little sweet. I'm sure Enrique was only trying to help! Don't bother, Tessa! I don't think it's fair for us to celebrate when Megan and Borgsworth are being burdened with work. And who knows what's happening there? I'm worried because we haven't heard anything from them in a while. Megan borrowed the tesseract from me saying she has a plan and I haven't heard of her since! Megan is a grown-up, Quincy! She can take care of herself. You don't need to get worked up there. Is there something you're hiding? Do you still maybe have feelings for Megan? Don't be silly! That was over a long while ago. Doesn't mean I still don't have a soft spot for her. I hope Quincy is fine! His concern about Megan is understandable but I wish he would be more open with me. Quest:Change in Plans Ch.165/S.1 - Pike Place Market What? An SOS from Megan? This sounds serious! I have grave news, Tessa! Do you remember the massive Time Crystal we came across in the middle of the ocean? Yes I do! Why, what's happening? Megan and Borgsworth are inside the premises of the Hourglass Syndicate! They managed to get in and eavesdrop in on a conversation that will shake you! Are they in danger? Should we move quick? It's been a while since I've kicked some serious criminal butt! They're fine... for now! But that's not the cause of worry. The Hourglass Syndicate plans to bomb the crystal and dislodge it from it's original place. If such an act is carried out, it could cause chaos and unrest in our timeline and destroy humanity altogether. Oh my! This is grave indeed! We need to stop them. I had marked that location the last time we were there. Yes, but we need to wait for Megan and Borgsworth to return first. We need to understand the workings of this organization before taking action. We don't have an idea about our enemy. It will be foolish for us to go unprepared. Quest:Culture Shock Ch.329/S.4 - Pschorr-Bräurosl Hi, Agent! You returned just in time to kick back and enjoy some Bavarian beats! I must be an awful person because I'm quite enjoying myself. Have you tried what they have to drink here? I hear it's one of their specialties. And the music sure takes some getting used to. Can you tell what is playing? Folk pop? Where is everybody you ask? Well, after you tood after Quincy and Tessa, Enrique got pissed and left and Lulu, you'll see her dancing on the floor. She's really having fun. One thing I have been ever grateful for in my time working with the Time Society is the many cultures I've come to appreciate. There are so many things that happen around the world. So many different people and different cultures. One can never get bored. Well, enough talk Agent! I'm going to go move my feet to the rhythem of the beat! Care to join me for a dance? Quest:Doubt Exposes Debate Ch.329/S.5 - Terrace Pool Bar Time Warp Oh, you've caught me sulking! I figured it was rude for me to force everyone to party! I have it when Quincy is right! But he didn't have to be loud and upfront about my sad attempts at cheering everyone up. Anyway, I figured since my mood to party had been cut short, I'd come back and do some research of my own. I used some very questionable methods of interrogation on Raymond. I had some questions that needed answers and safe to say, I was successful in obtaining them. Sadly for Raymond, he was on the receiving end of my spite from my talk with Quincy earlier. Where's Quincy now? He doesn't know just how serious I am about my role here. Sure, I like to fool around and have a breeze of a time. But that does not mean it's all fun and games for me. Anyway, I think it's high time we tightened our security at the Time Manor. The time thieves from earlier come snopping around for the tesseract! Since it's a rare find, the Hourglass Syndicate will do anything to possess one. Apparently, they've been searching one for ages and when news came that we had one in our midst, they scrambled to obtain it. Get back and inform Eleanor as soon as you see her. I need to finish what I started here.